Demons Can't Love
by EveMinaPrentice
Summary: When Eloise returns from a trip in Italy she find out one of her best friends had a car crash . his doctor happens to be one Dr. Cullen . Her brother begins to act strangely around him and her friends admits that the world is not as it seems .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Claude Saturnine .**

It was such a cold dark night , colder than I'd ever felt before . I feel the need to run out the door into the street and just keep running till my feet bleed . I've ran out of tears to cry , screams to scream and things to break . I really can't believe the news it can't be true . Can it ? It can't . I'm going to put my coat on and go outside . I'll watch the stars but what's the point they mean nothing . I'm sitting on my be starring at the picture of me , Mae , Blake and Claude . Oh , Claude , god I'm going to the hospital right now .

"Luke can you drive me to the hospital ?" I shout down stairs . Luke's my big brother by the way .

"Yeah sure , now ?" he calls back very loudly . I'm not sure I really want to go to the hospital . I don't like them ever since my father died I've hated them but I have to go . I run down stairs with my jacket in my hand . I check my pockets as I go , keys , purse , phone . Luke is standing at the front door his eyes are red too . I don't think I have ever seen him cry .

"You ready to go then ?" he gives me a soft comforting smile . I look up into his big blue eyes and mutter a depressing ,

"Yes"

We walk out towards the car . Luke opens the door for me and I slide in . I'm very nervous , Claude's car slid on ice what if ours does too . It won't calm down . It seems like hours until we get to the hospital . Luke and I have barely spoke to one another . One hour roughly past and we were parked outside the hospital .

" Eloise are you ok , you look so pale ," Luke linked his arm through mine . His arms were warm just like father's were .

"No , I'm not ok ," I mutter . My lips stick together and I really need another crying fit .

"Neither am I ," he taps my arm . I don't think anyone would be ok in a situation like this . I don't think anyone could not cry at the news that one of your child hood friends had died in a car crash . We stand at the reception for a few minutes then we are greeted with a smiley face . The woman was beautiful . She had caramel hair and golden yellow eyes . She spoke softly , almost a purring her words .

"Hello there , are you looking for someone ," she smiled once more .

"Y-y-yes , a Claude Saturnine ," Luke stuttered his words clearly he was charmed by the woman's beauty .

"Oh , he is in ward 17 . I'll take you there . Are you family of his ?" she gave another caring look at me .

"Family friends , I've known him all my life ," Luke made his words sound like a nursery rhyme .

"Well he's in good hands his doctor is my husband ," she kept looking at me waiting for me to say something , or do something .

"Okay ," I choked out . We walked down the dull corridors I felt like I was going to start having flash backs of all the times we were visiting . The woman kept staring at me what did she want from me , why was she looking .

"Here we are ," she chimed leaving us at the door . Luke knocked and the door flew open . There stood a doctor with a pale hand on the door handle . The woman's husband was as beautiful as she was he had the same golden eyes and pale skin but he was a blonde .

"Are you here to see Claude ," he gave me the same stare his wife did .

"Yeah," I grumbled uneasily there was something about the doctor which made my blood boil.

"Come in he's sleeping but he should wake up soon, I'm doctor Cullen . I guess your friends of his coming to visit ," he smiled .

"Yeah , we just heard we've been in Italy for a month or so our mother is still there ," Luke looked quite angry with the doctor when he uttered his name .

"Oh , where in Italy ?"

"Volterra , have you heard of it ?" Luke gave Dr. Cullen a cheeky smile as if to say 'I know what you've been up to ,'

"Yes , I have some friends who live there ," Dr. Cullen looked confused and I was confused , but Luke just sniggered .

"Oh , I think my mother knows your friends very well," Luke chuckled . I was still completely lost .

"What's your mother's name ?" Dr. Cullen looked terrified .

"Lamiae Blake , formally Veszély ,"

"Oh my god ," Dr. seem horrified at my mothers name.

"And that's Lilth Saturnine's son ," Lilth had a face which I could never remember but I knew who she was her and my mother were close friends until se moved to Italy .

"Can I have a word with you outside ," Dr. Cullen and luke left the room . I directed my attention to Claude who lay on a bed . He had scars on his face and a huge scar on his left arm . He did not look ill just hurt badly and he didn't have a stupid hospital gown on . He had a pair pyjama bottoms on and no shirt . He had a huge scar beside his left nipple which ripped right through his washboard stomach .

His eyes twitched .

"Claude ," I whisper softly .

"Eloise , is that you I thought you were in Italy ," his voice was so soft and gentle . I really liked Claude he was so beautiful and perfect .

"We came home early only to find out you were in a car crash and that well Mae had moved on . Mother is still in Italy she is planning on remarrying ," I sighed dad had only been dead two years and she had already moved on . She really never loved dad and dad really never loved her . they never really loved anyone and I fear Luke has gone the same way .

"That's a shame . My mother is in Ireland ," Claude rolled his big brown eyes .

"I hate that doctor so much he keeps giving me a weird look ," I looked behind my back then looked back at Claude .

"Stupid bloodsucking goodie goodie ," Claude sneered what the hell was he on about .

"Claude what are you on about I'm so confused . I've been so confused ever since dad died . Why is everyone so weird all of a sudden ,"

"I can't tell you not yet but I will give you one small piece of information . they world we live in is more powerful than you think . There are things out there you won't think are real but they are .There are people living a normal life who don't even though they're abnormal ," claude looked deep into my eyes . I was living a lie . I was something more than human . What am I . I need to find out .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : The Cullen **

**From Luke's POV**

I take Carlisle outside Claude's room . Scum ,I hate vampire's who live lies. He looks scared but no he's no wimp . My dad used to say 'if people are good they are lying to themselves' and I believe this when it comes to the Cullen's .

"What do you want Luke ?" Carlisle sounds calm .

"I prefer Lucifer ," I chuckle. The idiot looks offended he loves his god way to much .

"I'll just call you Luke , thanks ,"

"I'm just your past catching up on you , well it's more Eloise than me,"

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh , think back way back can't you remember that night of passion you had with my mother ?" I love being cruel the guy looks shell shocked . God , Claude must have had some fun this past while .

"I don't understand ?" Carlisle looked so lost and confused , it made my heart fill with glee . "What has your mother and me got to do with Eloise ?"

"I have thought many things about you Carlisle but I have never thought of you as stupid," he just looked so up him self and proud all the time . 'Oh I love Jesus ,' I hate him , I fear that Eloise might turn out like him but she is much like mother.

"Are you saying your mother conceived my child , Eloise is my daughter ?"

"Yes , you dim wit , my mother isn't human you know but she isn't a vampire , god Carlisle I really thought you had brains," I gave a coy smile , I am so much better than him . If father didn't live so far away I'd call him and tell him all about this but they apparently they don't have phones down there .

"Does she know ?"

"She knows nothing of it , she thinks her father was that stupid human that my mother brainwashed , she doesn't even know she's a demi-demon ," I laughed 'stupid like her father I guess' . Carlisle looked shocked he brushed his hand through his idiotic blond angel hair . His hair was the same shade as Eloise's it made me sick .

"You're a cruel cruel boy Luke ," he shook his head and walked back into Claude's room.

"I've never been a boy , dear Carlisle , I'm to much like my father ," I shouted at him as he stepped inside.

It was the truth I never had much of I childhood not like Eloise did she had friends she played with dolls . I sat inside while mother taught me spells and rituals . I'm spiteful , hateful and cruel but somewhere deep deep deep inside I wish I thought I was the slightest bit normal .


End file.
